cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Paradisia
|name = Paradisia |id = 510401 |flag = http://socialdemocraticunionalliance.webs.com/apps/photos/photo?photoid=169342457 |flagsize = National Flag |image_symbol = Image of some other symbol of your nation (e.g. Mynationseal.jpg, etc.) |symbol_type = What type is this (Seal, Coat of arms, etc.) |symbol_width = Width of the image (optional, use for small images to avoid stretching) |motto = One Mans tool is another mans weapon |anthem = Sequi Dei leges |image_map = Image to your nation's map (e.g. USWMap.jpg, etc.) |mapsize = If smaller than 250px, type the width (numbers ONLY, no px) |capital = Woodbridge |languages = English Latin German |demonym = Caucasian German Roman |formationdate = 10/18/2012 |formationtime = 12:00:45 PM |deleted = If your nation no longer exists, month/day/year (numbers only) of the deletion date or "Yes" if you don't know the date. |government = Socialist Democracy |image_ruler = Image of your nation's leader (MarioRuler.png, etc.) |ruler_width = Optional, use if your image is being stretched to shrink to native resolution. Do not include the px suffix. |ruler = President Steven |allianceflag = File name of your alliance's flag |alliance = Social Democratic Union |forumurl = socialdemocraticunionalliance.webs.com |seniority = 10/19/2012 |team = Black |teamseniority = 10/18/2012 |statisticsdate = 11/11/12 |totalpop = 8,371 Supporters |civilians = 4,966 Working Citizens |soldiers = 3,405 |soldiereff = (5,243) |density = 13.82 population per mile |litrate = 77.71 |religion = Ta'i Faith, Christianity and Baha'i Faith |casualties = 11,232 Casualties |attacking = 6,319 Attacking |defending = 4,913 |casualtyrank = |currency = Florin |infra = 646.94 |tech = 178.97 |nationstrength = 4,400.434 |alliancerank = 2 |alliancecount = 13 |efficiency = 172.93 |landarea = 605.917 mile diameter. |environment = 2 |envnum = 7.28 |defcon = 5 |mode = War |modedate = 10/18/2012. |state = War |nuke = Prohibit |number = |nativeresources = |slots = Number of trade slots currently filled |connectedresources =. |bonusresources = Paradisia is a growing, developing, and young nation at 24 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Paradisia work diligently to produce Gold and Silver as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Paradisia is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Paradisia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Paradisia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Paradisia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Paradisia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Paradisia Citizens consist of mostly caucausian and Latin ethnicity, This is because a Great Gladiator Named Lupus Ta'it. He earned his freedom through bravery and courage. He then United some Gladiators, to look from a Promised land, he told people about how everyone would be equal and have food and water. There would be Gold and Diamonds ,and beautiful forests and scenery, he soon became popular and started to trek to Paridisus with his 5,000 followers and 4,000 Trained Militia, he trekked across the deserts of Arabia fighting countless Arabian tribes. It was in Arabia that the Paradisians learnt the knowledge of medicine and weapons of war then through china. Picking up masses of rice on the way finally they hit ocean. They built large boats and the Fleet of Crendentium let the sails fly. They finally landed, on a beautiful Volcanic Island, with Aqua Beaches and Palms, tropical forests with beautiful fruit. They Finnaly found the Socialist Capital of Woodbridge. They also found many tribes that were paegent, well they were not happy about the Ta'i faith, which believed in everything against the tribes. So they attacked the Paradisians. the battle of Buena Lake was a massacre of the natives who were outnumbered and outmatched by the iron wielding Paradisians. They founded a new place of worship named the locum synodalem (The Meeting Place) were everyone one would thank god for the beauty of the land and the prosperity of human life. New Paradisian Military Pact The New Paradisian Military pact was officially signed 8 May 2025. This pact was put in place to update and upgrade the military for modern conflict. The Desert Commando Core was created as to use as the Sword of Paradisan States. Typically entolling soldiers who show greater potential than their comrades in the field of battle. It conducts Large military operations as well as Black Ops which include Terrorist Attacks. They re highly trained in All Warfare environments especially Desert and Tropical Zones. They are equipped with Dragonskin Body Amour and clothing is made of high tech materials that reflect or absorb sunlight, are comfortable and very light weight . They are also stitched with a layer of carbon nanotube to maximise protection. They are equipped with TICR (Tactical Infantry Combat Rifle) 87, using 7.67mm rounds , they are incredibly accurate and can punch as many as 5 6" diameter holes into a wall at 200m away. They are equipped with AITS sight s which have thermal and nigh visions modes. The Infantry Designation was also update. Squad-10 Infantry Platoon- 3 Infantry Squads Company-5 Platoons Battalion-10 Companies Brigade- 5 Battions Division- 5 Brigades Corps- 10 Divisions Army- 4 Corps Request were also mad for: 500 LAV Apcs 400 Predator Armoured Tanks 300 MLRS Artillery 25 Cruise Missiles 1,000 m198 light guns 1,000 m113 Armoured transport 700 Marder BTRs. 8 Battleships Class Four 2 Aircraft Carriers Plans are also being made for HSV swift catamarans to carry torpeodes, with nuclear war heads, that will burrow underground into enemy land before blooming at its target, leaving nothing but a giant crater. . Category:National Flags Category:Coat of Arms Category:National Flags Category:Coat of Arms